warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Roadtrip
Note: All insults were written by Blackstar. Please be aware of that. A Roadtrip "Hi, I'm Lakepaw, and I'll be you guide for today," I said. "So, who so we have? Firestar - yup. Jayfeather - yup. Brambleclaw - yes. Graystripe - Mm-mm. Daisy and Ferncloud - okay." Foxdung! I need to put up those 2 pesky she-cats! I thought to myself. Yes, I'm a she-cat. No, I don't like Ferncloud and Daisy. "Single file, into the Twoleg Monster. No, Graystripe, this won't take you away. Besides, we have Firestar with us," I said. Driving past the abonded Twoleg Nest, Ferncloud started itching a flea. "You have fleas?" I asked. Ferncloud blinked. "I really couldn't say." I rolled my eyes. Near the ShadowClan boarder, we approached a sign that said: Welcome to ShadowClan Territory Get away from ^ What a friendly sign, I thought. I recognized the handwriting as Blackstar's. Just then, and ginger tom walked up. "Howdy, folks! I'm Rowanclaw. Ain't it a great day?" "Umm, yes. We need to get through..." I began, but he cut me off. "Y'know, I was a girl a one point. And know I'm a tom." "How did you become a she-cat?" "I don't know. You know we have Twolegs following us, and they get confused reguarly." Now this I didn't know. "They kill all the pretty young she-cats, y'know." I blinked. Was I next? "First Spottedleaf." Firestar started wailing. "Then Silverstream." Graystripe started. "Feathertail." In WindClan Territory, Crowfeather was wailing. "Oh, be quiet," I muttered. "But they also killed some evil cats, or made us kill them." Everybody burst into cheers. I rolled my eyes again. "They also give us the same name. For example, Blackstar always has an urge to name a Snakepaw Snaketail." All they other cats in the bus looked at him. "Anyway, I'll let you go." Thank StarClan! I muttered. ShadowClan's exiting sign said: Thanks for travelling through ShadowClan Territory Thanks for getting out of/staying away from ^ Now we were driving into RiverClan territory. The sign here said: Welcome to RiverClan Territory! Land of the fish-breaths ^ This Blackstar was clever. Even though I was a medicine cat apprentice, I wanted to claw him. "Hello, there," said Leopardstar in a haughty accent. "It is my accaquiantence to meet you." "Leopardstar, what's wrong with you?" asked Firestar. Leopardstar ignored him. "Anyway, I shall lead you to the Drive-through." What's a drive through? I asked myself. I found out soon enough. First Heavystep III (aka Heavystep, who died twice of greencough and still appeared in Sunrise) asked us if we wanted "cheeseburgers." I declined the offer. Then he offered us "soda". Firestar had some and declared it was delicious. I listened to Daisy's and Ferncloud's conversation that followed. Daisy: You know, there should be a kit named Cheesekit. Ferncloud: Don't forget Sodakit and Burgerkit. I yawned. Did all these she-cats talk about were kits? We saw the ShadowClan tour bus behind us. From what I saw, they bought around 63 cheeseburgers and 82 soda. Watch out for screaming kits, I thought. Sure enough, that's what happened. Littlecloud came running over to us, asking for yarrow. I shoved some towards him. "Happy?" I asked. "Very." he bounded away. Next we came out of RiverClan Territory, and I read the sign. Thank you for travelling through RiverClan Territory! I'm surprised you SURVIVED. Fish burgers, anyone? I truly had no comment on that sign. We started moving through WindClan territory. As we entered, I noticed a sign. Welcome to WindClan! Ashfoot was standing there, hammering it into the ground. She had a bunch of nails in her mouth. "Oh, hello there!" she said. "Welcome to our lovely clan!" Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions